The Adventures of Ms Gray Fullbuster
by unreliable-'author
Summary: In which Gray is a girl, Natsu is confused, Lucy is jealous (and convincing herself she's not), and Happy is virtually non-existent. Or a group of semi similar one-shots involving a fem!Gray and a flustered Natsu. Fem!Gray, AlwaysAGirl!Gray. Rated T for safety, blood, cursing, and maybe a little romance. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! If you follow me, then you should know that I should** _ **really**_ **be updating my other stories instead of writing new ones, but I just don't have the motivation right now. Sorry! Anyways, I just started watching Fairy Tail (it's kida sad, but I'm still pretty early in the show, so apologies in advance if I don't get some details right), and I have fallen in love with Gray as a character. So, being the weirdo I am, thought to myself…"what would he do if he was a girl and still randomly stripped?" And so, this idea began. May I present to you, Fem!Gray. (Ps. Gray has always been a girl in this AU, and i don't know if I will do a Natsu x Fem!Gray, but I probably will)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and probably should not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Natsu POV

Gray Fullbuster is a weird chick. She's strong as a demon, can use weird Ice Make magic and a cold heart to go along with it. And y'know what else? She strips. Not as a profession or anything, she just does it randomly. Like in a meeting. Or while getting a drink. Or challenging me to a fight. She's done it so long, I hardly noticed anymore, until she started _growing._ It was...weird, to say the least. Okay, maybe I stared a bit longer than I should've, maybe I got hit by both Gray and Erza for doing that, too, but I wasn't like I was attracted to her or anything. Nope. Not at all. Blame the interest on puberty (eck) if you want. But it's been years, we've grown, and it _still happens._ Shouldn't she try to stop doing that in the Fairy Tail guild meeting room? Doesn't she feel awkward with all the weird, old pervs that hang out there? I mean, I'm not blind, I know why they stare. She's beautiful-Err, I mean…She's really pretty, with her long, dark, spiky hair, pale skin, athletic figure, and big…things. Whatever.

"NATSU!"

"Ahh, Lucy! What's wrong?" I screamed back, startled, and looked over the room for any signs of danger.

"Nothing, but I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes! To think I came all the way over here to tell you one thing,and you just ignore me! Anyway, I talked to Gray and she said Erza threatened- err..sent her over to come watch you!" Lucy replied.

Ohh yeah, I got sick on our last mission. Stupid cold weather. Is this even possible for a dragon slayer? **(1)**

"Okay," I said, after realizing she was looking for a response. She rolled her eyes, apparently fed up with me, and started leaving my house. **(2)** I heard her counting down from three and when she said one, it clicked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRAY'S COMING TO WATCH ME, HUH? I'M NOT A FREAKING KId... _cough_ …"

 _Knock Knock Knock._

The knocking on the door of one Natsu Dragneel grew louder, and after about 10 seconds, a faint "Ice Make: Key **(3)**!" could be heard from outside the apartment, before a certain Gray Fullbuster could be seen walking casually in, carefully avoiding all articles of clothing and various other things strewn across the room. In her hands was a brown bag, folded to make a handle of sorts on top, and a smug expression on her face.

"So, Natsu. Couldn't handle the cold?" she teased, words heating up Natsu's face.

"Pshh, like a little ice can stop me. Everyone's just overreacting." He replied in a confident tone. Or, what to him seemed confident, but sounded like a feverish rant to the other occupant of the room. Gray raised her eyebrow the slightest bit, laughter clear in her eyes though her face portrayed nothing.

"Sure, then I guess you don't need the soup I made." It was a well known fact to those who have been at the guild for some time, but Gray is a surprisingly good cook **(4)**. On the rare occasions that she happened to be up to it, there would be big feasts at the guild where everyone was almost too busy focusing on eating to fight with each other. Almost.

"Soup? You cooked for me?" Natsu replied, to engrossed in the steaming bag of what he could now smell as pure goodness just a few feet away to see the slight blush that crossed

Gray's face as she turned away.

"Don't get full of yourself, Erza _insisted_ that I come over and make you feel better, so here I am." Gray was moving about the kitchen area, preparing a bowl and spoon for her soup, and thinking to herself. _He's unusually quiet, maybe the fever's getting to him more than he's letting on. Wait, why should I care?_

Natsu was sitting silently, oblivious to Gray's internal thoughts, and waited for said Ice Mage to bring over the soup. As he smelled her changing course and heading towards him, he turned his head to look, only to see a very shirtless Gray, only wrappings covering her top. And he stared. After all, it was all _there_ and he could blame it on his feverish state later. While his thoughts drifted to not the most appropriate things, he was too preoccupied to notice the stormy look on Gray's face, and was completely unprepared for the punch to his head.

"Stop staring, Flame-head! Ugh, do you want the damn soup or not?" Gray demanded, somehow once again fully clothed and holding a bowl of steaming soup. Natsu quickly nodded, slightly confused with his earlier thoughts and now feeling the effects of his lack of food the past few days. As he quickly finished the bowl, Gray stood off to the side, shirt now off again, and Natsu was starting to believe that she was doing this just to spite him. _But,_ he thought to himself, laughing as Gray made a disgusted face to something in a pile of old items, _it might not be the worst thing._

 **Okay, so I really had no idea how to end this. Hope it was sorta okay! This story will be a series of one-shot like events, though they will probably mention back to events in earlier chapters. So, what do you guys think? Is it okay as my first Fairy Tail Fanfic? So sorry again if I got some details wrong!**

 **I honestly have no idea about this (despite motion sickness). There might be an episode I haven't watched yet where Natsu is sick, but I'm not aware while writing this right now.**

 **I looked up a picture of his house on Google, and I really hope this is the right name I guess for his house/ cabin thing**

 **Is this a thing? (I'm proving how clueless I am, aren't I?)**

 **Again with the cluelessness. If he is, great! If not, AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray decided she didn't like the heat very much. Of course she knew this already, being an Ice Mage did make the heat a step above unbearable, but she was determined not to show it. After all, if Natsu wasn't struggling, she wouldn't either. She realized this was a little stupid, for lack of better word. Natsu literally breathed fire, and had a love of heat just as strong as his fire dragon slayer magic.

Just as she was getting ready to give up and just make herself a coat of ice, Natsu turned back and said, "You okay, Gray? You look a little steamed."

Natsu knew that he probably wasn't trying to start a fight, but she had enough today. A combination of searing heat and a walk through this damn jungle for a mission _not_ worth this level of annoyance would do that, and Natsu was not helping. Stupid mocking pink-headed flame brain.

Natsu, oblivious to the now seething and scorching Gray behind him, turned back and started to ask Gray what she thought was causing the distress in the village they were called to for this mission, until he turned and saw _her._ Gray, cold skin mixing with the warm air to form a cloud of steam, stood glaring at Natsu as he stood gawking at her.

"Shut _up,_ Natsu. God, you're so annoying." Gray seethed, anger growing as she pushed past him. And Natsu was too confused to say anything, instead just staring at the spot she stood a minute ago before turning heel and catching up to Gray. Confusion was written on his face. After all, he just thought she looked a little dehydrated. Natsu swears he will never understand Gray sometimes.

 **Hello again! This chapter was a little..weird. And short, but that's only because I was also writing another chapter that should be up in a day or so. While writing this, I have realized this is** _ **totally**_ **becoming fem!Gray x Natsu. Yep. Nothing too romantic, but the tone is still , have a good rest of the week and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

1 - Nightmares

When the demon Deloria destroyed her home, killed her family, and devastated her entire town, Gray was left one of the lone survivors. This experience left her with scars, both physical and mental. So sometimes she would mutter in a language barely spoken anymore(1) in her sleep until her dreams became more vivid, and she would wake screaming. Those were the nights she would make her way down to the Guild hall, usually at ungodly hour, and drink herself into a dark, dreamless sleep. Those nights led to the days that Natsu would walk up to the Guild hall, smell Gray's calming scent mixed with the recognizable smell of strong alcohol, and take the dead asleep mage back to her apartment and place her in bed. He would always leave a cup of ice water by her bed, even though he knew it would melt before she woke up. They never spoke about it, never even acknowledging it after the first time it happened, until Natsu saw Gray in the midst of one of these dreams.

He remembered the day strongly, a day some weeks after Lucy joined the guild, when he was tasked with going over to Gray's apartment at around midnight to tell her of their leaving early in the morning for a new mission. That was the day he walked in her room, strategically looking solely at her face and willing his eyes not to wander, and heard a language he knew Gray rarely spoke. He heard her almost silent screams as he walked further into her room, and the sheer terror he felt for her was driving him mad. He desperately tried to wake her up, and was successful after a minute or two of trying. Gray turned to his chest, and lightly cried into his shirt. He awkwardly tried to comfort her, and felt a need to _protect_ her and stop her from feeling this again. He held her in his arms and waited for her to calm, before she turned to him, obviously embarrassed but too tired to fight, and simply said, "Sorry." And in that moment, he faced her, started into her eyes, and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it! We're friends, right? I'll always be there for you!" _Always._

And for the first time in a long time, she smiled her real, beautiful smile. And Natsu smiled back.

"Oh, I almost forgot! How do you feel about a mission tomorrow? Err..later this morning, I guess."

She laughed, called him a name, agreed, and told him to get the hell out of her house.

2 - Scars

She took her shirt, among other things, off so often that Natsu was sure he knew where every imperfection on Gray's skin was. Though he thought they made her even more perfect, no matter how cheesy that sounds. That was until Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza faced a man by the name of Zerirai, a lone mage who fought with magic using all the elements. He was difficult to defeat, but each of the four had their own element to face. Erza defended his earth attacks, Lucy his air strikes, and Gray and Natsu faced his attacks from their own elements. They were gaining the upper hand, until Lucy's magic faltered and allowed a sharp burst of wing past her and right at Gray. Natsu was focusing on Lucy, asking if she was alright, and didn't realize Gray was hit until he heard a startled cry from behind him. He turned around, and saw Gray flying back, shirt gone and a large slice in her abdomen that was beginning to bleed. Natsu, anger burning in his eyes, turned and let out a powerful blast of heat at the mage, who had left his guard down in vain as he saw that he hit Gray. Zerirai was quickly knocked down by the burst of flame and Erza subdued him quickly after. Natsu's attention was focused solely on Gray at this point, watching as her eyes closed despite his loud screams to _not close her eyes_. He quickly shed his loved vest and put it over her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She groaned in protest and he wanted to stop, but knew he had to keep it on to stop the bleeding.

Lucy was quickly making her way over to Gray, internally berating herself for this. _Stupid, stupid, mistake. This is all my fault!_ Erza finished tying up Zerirai and made her way over to her fallen friend, worry showing in her eyes. Natsu was so focussed on Gray's wound to notice a slight glow forming on said mage's skin, until Lucy pointed it out.

"Natsu, Erza, what's happening to her skin? It's glowing!" The three shared a look of bewilderment, and looked down at the now almost unconscious Gray. She must have noticed their stares, as she quickly started to panic. "No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to brake!" She cried, her tone one of anxiousness and fear. Natsu looked at her and asked, "What is it, Gray? You're - uh - glowing and it's kinda freaky." She looked away and everyone looked down at her exposed stomach again, until there was a bright flash of light. They looked away, but when the turned back Natsu saw it. He saw the scars. He knew, of course, that Gray had some scars, small ones gained from training and such and other, more gruesome ones from some of the wilder battles they had. But he never knew how _many_ there were until now. They littered her torso, and he saw ones that traveled below her waist. They were different shapes and sizes, each with their own probably unique story that Natsu both wanted and wished never to hear.

"Gray..." He began, worry etched in his tone. "Natsu...just- just forget about it, Natsu. There was a s-spell. I a had a spell on m-me 'caus I _didn't want you t'know."_ Natsu turned away, resignation on his face, and gave a nod. He picked gray up just as she fell into unconsciousness, and rushed her back to the Guild Hall, Erza right ahead of him and Lucy trailing a little behind.

It was a few days before Gray woke up. And what a sight it was to see. She woke up to smell the familiar smell of disinfectant and some chemicals and medicines she probably couldn't name, saw the medicinal equipment around her. She looked to the chair on her right and saw a snoring and drooling Natsu by her bedside, looking like he hadn't left in days. His hand was intertwined in hers, and she quickly fell back asleep, a new calmness encompassing her.

 **Soooo...this might not have taken a day to upload. Sorry! Our school is out on spring break this week, so I've been on vacation with my family. And then I was actually in the hospital (only for a few ours… But I'm hoping the two parts will make up for it. Okay? And another apolgy for the terrible ending of the second one, I just didn't know what to do.**

(1) this is an AU already, what more is a bilingual Gray, right?


End file.
